


Dynasty

by poetryandtragedy



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Family, Historical, Money, My first fic, Politcs, Renaissance Era, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, power, probably a little historically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝For the new leaders to rise the old must fall.❞Her beauty was an asset but her tongue was her greatest weapon. Elizabeth ‘Liza’ Viari, daughter of one of the most eminent and respected bankers in Italy, was the talk of Florentine streets when she returned as her beauty caught eyes but but her powerful words caught hearts. A certain pair of eyes that were caught once again belonged to none other than Lorenzo de’ Medici but his heart, hidden behind caged barriers, took some effort to be found.30/12/20 : ABANDONED WORK! !
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So first is my first ever fanfic on the show Medici. I recently finished it and I absolutely loved it , so I decided to write a fic myself. I’m also posting this side by side on tumblr ( my username is literature-cult ) The Viari were not a real Florentine family for as far i know, and Elizabeth Viari is completely a character of fiction. I'd also like to point out that not all facts are going to be 100% historically accurate but I'll try my best to stay true to the show. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated but other than that, Happy reading!

Her beauty was an asset but her tongue was her greatest weapon. Elizabeth ‘Liza’ Viari, daughter of one of the most eminent and respected bankers in Italy, was the talk of Florentine streets when she returned as her beauty caught eyes but but her powerful words caught hearts. A certain pair of eyes that were caught once again belonged to none other than Lorenzo de’ Medici but his heart, hidden behind caged barriers, took some effort to be found. 

* * *

The familiar Florentine streets gave Liza a sense of deja-vu to when she used to walk these very paths not too many summers ago. People often say that home is where the heart is but that wasn’t the case for Elizabeth Viari. It didn’t matter where she was from, Florence would always be her home, and now she had finally returned. 

Nostalgia overcame her as the coachman stopped and she exited her carriage to be greeted by the Medici gates. A sigh escaped her lips which was followed by a hopeful smile.

Here she stood, the same way as she had so many times before yet now, everything was completely different. At the back of her mind, she felt herself being foolish to still think that it would remain the same, the truth was that everybody’s life had to move on, with or without Liza alongside them.

“Madonna”, the guards slightly bowed their heads and opened the gates for her to enter. 

The place was exactly the same as it was when Liza had left. The statue that stood grandly in the middle and beautiful paintings hung on the walls made her feel as if she was back in time. Soon enough, she heard footsteps behind her and smiled at the thought of who it might be. 

“Liza!”, an all too familiar voice squealed behind her. 

“Bianca!”, she replied in a voice full of exhilaration as she rushed towards her and pulled in a warm embrace.

It was like they had never really been apart. Bianca’s arms squeezed a fraction tighter around Liza’s shoulders. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” she muttered whilst still holding on to her. “So have I, Bianca, so have I.”

After what felt as an everlasting hug, Liza saw Lucrezia enter from the corner of her eye. “Ah, Elizabeth. What a delight it is to have to you back,” she said through her beautiful smile as she took her into her arms. “I’m gratified to be back, Madonna. This place has too many memories of mine for me to be away for any longer.”

“We’ve missed you dearly, Liza,” Bianca said as she put her hand on top of Liza’s and squeezed it gently. “And I suppose my brother’s would say the same.” 

Oh, the Medici brothers. They’d caused Elizabeth her fair share of tears and laughs in the past, but now she was to start anew. Besides, any feelings that she shared with either of them mutually would have been long forgotten for she was aware that Lorenzo was soon to marry and it was indeed the talk of the town that Giuliano was in an amorous entanglement with another woman. 

She found it ironic how fate had changed her life. It was not too long ago when she had envisioned herself standing hand in hand with Lorenzo at the altar as they pledged their vows to each other but now it felt like an alternate reality, one she apparently could not have anymore.

A bitter feeling, it was indeed. To feel so much for someone at once only to have all your dreams taken away from you, and for what? Political advantage? Social hierarchy? She felt no remorse to have been dis-owned by her family for it never really felt like one anyway. She had made up her mind, she was _not_ to marry for politics but instead on her own will. 

‘Like Bianca’, she thought. She was overjoyed to hear the news that Bianca was now betrothed to Guglielmo. That was, in fact, the reason she returned. She was indeed skeptical whether or not Lorenzo would give his blessings on their union, considering the very obvious fact that Guglielmo was a Pazzi but nevertheless, she was elated that they were to marry.

It was obvious that they were meant for each other and despite the obstacles in the way, they finally got to spend the rest of their lives with the person they loved. If only her life were to play out like that. 

“And the beauty returns.” said a loud voice from the hallways that Liza recognised without a moment of hesitation. It was Giuliano, entering the room with his arms open in a welcoming way. Her lips curved upwards in a bright smile as he leaned in for an embrace. The three of them sat down to catch up as Lucrezia went off to ‘make sure Elizabeth’s belongings were properly delivered to her room.’

“Finally decided that we were worthy of your presence?” he said with a sneering smile

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes. Giulliano was well aware of the unfortunate circumstances which caused her to leave, but he didn’t hold back from making a joke to lighten up the mood every so often. “I see your humor hasn't changed since we parted.”

“Not a lot has, really.”

“Well, I beg to differ,” chimed in Bianca. “Things have changed for the better and we ought to embrace it.”

_For the better?_ Liza wasn’t too sure of that given the circumstances, but she decided to smile and reply anyway. “Yes, well, a Pazzi Medici union is indeed quite a change.” She sighed, and after a moment of silence, “What does Lorenzo think about it?”

Bianca’s face turned to an expression that seemed to be a mixture of happiness and disbelief. “He allows it!” she said excitedly. “Can you believe it, he’s actually letting me marry Guglielmo?”

Liza’s expression mimicked her friends’. “Well, then you have nothing standing in your way. God bless you both”

“Speaking of Lorenzo,” Giulliano said as he cleared his throat. “He is to arrive here tonight.”

“And his bride, Clarice, tomorrow.” added Bianca. 

_His bride._ Those words hit her with a pang in her chest. _Lorenzo’s Bride_ , the woman he was now to spend the rest of life with, the way she imagined herself instead. She must have noticeably seemed distressed at the thought as she quickly tried to cover it up when she noticed Giulliano look at her with concern. 

Liza had to admit, she felt more nervous to meet Lorenzo than she was to return to Florence in all. Maybe it had something to do with her uncertain feelings for him, or maybe it was the fact that he was completely oblivious to them. Either way, she thought to herself, she shouldn’t be feeling this way. Any petty crush she had developed for him in their adolescence was now a thing of the past. He wouldn’t remember it, _right?_

* * *

Not much later than that, they parted ways until Lorenzo was to return. Lucetta, one of the maids led her to her room which she had so glamorously set up. Liza had always had a personal preference for Lucetta.

Lucetta, a woman in her mid or late 30s judging by her comfortable looks and very slight wrinkles on her forehead, had provided her services to the Medici for a fair share of time and Liza trusted her completely. And, Indeed, it added to the fact that she always knew what was going on and usually let Liza in on the latest gossip going on in the streets. 

The sun was now out of sight and Liza had made herself comfortable in her lavish new bedroom, the Medici were of course nothing less than grand when it came to hospitality. She’d tried to keep herself busy, catching up with Lucetta and wandering the streets of Florence, but her mind couldn’t seem to unoccupy itself from the thought of Lorenzo’s return. 

“You seem... distressed, madonna.” said Lucatta with a hint of concern in her otherwise usual calm voice. “Is everything alright?”

“You must be mistaken, Lucetta, for I’m perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Definitely.” Well, between you and me, she definitely wasn’t. 

“You’ve been pacing the corridors all evening. Might I say that this has something to do with Messer Lorenzo’s arrival.”

“Is it that obvious?” she replied in defeat. 

Lucetta smiled sweetly, “Well,” but her words were interrupted by the sound of carriages pulling up and horses whining outside her room window. It was Lorenzo. 

Unknowingly, Liza found herself getting out of bed to have a peek at Lorenzo from the curtains. The heavy rain caused her view to be blurred a bit but she could not never recognize the figure that exited the carriage.

As he was escorted in through the gates, Liza had the sudden urge to fix her jewelry and make sure her hair was in place. She couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting with her hair and nails even when Lucetta would tell her to stop worrying. Seconds after that, she was called down for dinner by the other maids and as she was walking down the stairs, Giulliano sauntered alongside her. 

“Nervous?” he asked

Liza tried to answer in her most confident tone, “Why would I be.” Well, again, between you and me, she had many reasons to be. 

He replied, “Very Well.” but didn’t seem to be very convinced. 

So, seconds later, there she stood facing Lorenzo. It seemed as if everything she planned in those past few hours, of how to act and what to say in front of him, had all just been forgotten. 

“Elizabeth,” he said with a sigh. “Glad to have you back.” And with just the nod of his head, he and everyone else took their seats.

Those words which he said so effortlessly bore like a dagger through Liza’s chest. She knew he was being polite, he always was, but Liza hated herself for expecting more. For some reason, she thought he’d be a tad bit happier to see her back. Everyone had said the same thing to her, Lucezia, Giulliano, Bianca, but she tried to stop herself from thinking that it would be any different with Lorenzo. 

As their food was served, Lucrezia asked Lorenzo about how his trip was and everyone seemed to have engaged in the small talk. Liza, being awfully quiet throughout, was well aware of Lorenzo’s flickering eyes at her ever so often. She wasn’t being silent on purpose, she just felt no need to talk. That was until the topic of Bianca’s engagement was brought up. 

Lucrezia beamed with joy, “Bianca and Guglielmo together, Liza back in the house. It's just like old times.” 

“To Bianca and Guglielmo, for a happy future,” Lorenzo raised his glass. “And to Elizabeth, for happier days in Florence.” Everyone smiled as they clinked their glasses. 

_To happier days._ Well, she hoped. 


	2. Serendipity

It was the time when the day casts away the cloak of night as the sun flaunts a halo of vermillion rays and the clouds freckle the sky. Liza awoke to the warm sunlight entering her room through the large windows. Lucetta had already laid out her dress for the day, an angelic ivory white dress with beautiful lace work on the sleeves. 

Liza thought back to the night before. _To Happier Days_ , Lorenzo had said. She smiled at the thought of it. For a moment, she contemplated whether those happier days would be here in Florence, with the Medici, with Lorenzo, or perhaps somewhere altogether different from where she was as of now.

She slightly shook her head, no, she couldn’t see a future for herself, a happy one at least, in a place away from here. Looking out the window, the captivating rays of sunlight and the house sparrows singing their songs made Liza take a moment to appreciate it. The beauty of Florence, the beauty of nature, the beauty of life. 

That moment, however, was cut all too soon when she heard a knock at her door. She adjusted her dress and opened it, expecting Lucetta to be standing there, but alas, that was not what fate had planned.

So, here she stood, in front of Lorenzo de’ Medici with a feeling in her body that she was all too familiar with. Instantaneously, she became much more conscious about herself. She hadn’t bothered making her hair since she thought Lucetta would be the one behind the door and suddenly the dress she thought looked utterly beautiful made her feel underdressed despite the fact that Lorenzo wasn’t wearing anything too glamorous either. 

He very slightly inclined his head, “Elizabeth,”

Despite her pulse racing, she decided to play along by mimicking his actions and replying simply with, “Lorenzo.”

He hesitantly rubbed his shoulder with his right hand, which was amusing to Liza since she, and everyone else for that matter, were always so used to seeing him so confident and sure yet here stood that same person unable to look directly into her eyes.

He finally opened his mouth to speak, “Um, Clarice will be here in a minute,” Oh. “Mother asked me to come fetch you to welcome her.” Liza smiled and agreed but welcoming Clarice into the family was the last thing she wanted to do.

On the walk through the corridors to the door beside Lorenzo, Liza felt uneasy, perhaps even nervous. Seconds later she stood beside Lucrezia, Bianca and Lorenzo right at the Medici gates as they saw the carriage carrying Clarice enter. Liza had never actually seen Clarice, she was aware that she came from a noble family from Rome and all but she had never met her. She tried to shoo away the slight guilt she felt at hoping that maybe not close to Lorenzo’s ideal wife, if he even had one. It was hard coming to terms with the fact that he might even love her someday. _Love._ Sure, they hadn’t picked their union, but neither had so many other couples who learned to love each other later in life.

She couldn’t really blame anyone but herself, losing Lorenzo was an albatross around her neck. In the few seconds that the carriage pulled up in front of the gates, Liza’s mind quickly flashed back to the day her life changed.

* * *

**Flashback**

Liza was crying. Bianca tried to comfort her with a hug but nothing could be changed and the decision was made and she, obviously, had no say in it. Elizabeth Viari was now to go all the way to the kingdom of Naples and get married to some rich man probably a decade older than her. Sending her away wasn’t just to get her married, at least for her father, it was instead to make sure that she was as far away from Florence but still under his control.

She remembered the day she left perfectly, it was supposed to be ordinary like any other except that it was anything but. She woke up that fateful day, knowing very well what was supposed to happen yet in every moment that led up to it, she kept hoping that somehow it would all stop. That someone would stand up to her father, or that something jeopardized the deal. Alas, that didn't happen and the day continued as it was supposed to and Liza was to say her goodbyes. 

First, she had to bid adieu to the Medici. Biance was on the verge of tears as she hugged Liza tight, asking her to promise to return one day. Even Giuliano got a bit sentimental, which was quite unlike him, but indeed they did spend their childhood together and her sudden departure caused some emotion to spill. It all happened two years ago, yet she remembered it all perfectly, Remembered exactly how her pulse started racing when Lorenzo kissed her knuckles on the steps of her carriage. How her blue eyes looked into hers and practically told her that everything was going to be alright.

Parting from her family wasn’t hard. Her father barely acknowledged it and her mother kissed her on her forehead and told her “It’s what’s best for you.” Perhaps the only show of emotion came from her family came from her younger siblings. Her sister, who shed a tear and her brother, who promised to bet her back to Florence.

And with that she had left, to a town that didn’t know her and a husband she barely knew, to spend possibly the rest of her life with.

At that time, her brother’s assurance to bring her back seemed like an act of pity, or perhaps useless hope but he had indeed lived up to his word. Her brother, Alfonso Viari, did something that would be thought as unthinkable for the Viari family. He confronted his father. He fought for his sister’s freedom and eventually succeeded, but it cost him his life.

* * *

The moment the carriage stopped, Liza was pulled back into reality. Her sudden trip down memory lane made her feel slightly ashamed for thinking badly about Clarice. Well, how different was she herself when she went to Naples than is Clarice coming to Florence? Two women, having to travel to different cities against their own will to marry men for political power, it was done all too many times before.

Perhaps her past husband too had a woman who waited for him, she wouldn’t really be surprised if there was, but Liza suddenly arriving in Naples, a place that wasn’t hers, must’ve ruined whatever would’ve happened between them. 

Lucrezia’s smile beamed as the woman, Clarice, exited a carriage. Bianca, and even Lorenzo, seemed to be smiling. Trying not to seem bitter, Liza tried to put on her best fake smile as each of them took the girl into their arms and introduced themselves. 

“Are you alright?”Liza was caught off guard by Lorenzo’s barely audible whisper in her ear as he tilted his shoulders a bit to reach her height whilst Bianca went on about how happy she was to have a sister-in-law now. Quickly trying to gather herself again, she tried replying with her most confident ‘of course!’but she knew he could see right through. _Stupid_ she thought to herself. How stupid was she to be so transparent. First Giuliano and now Lorenzo, she couldn’t possibly let them see through her so easily.

“I’m fine, thank you.” she said instead with a slight smile. The way he smiled at her in return was enough to make her heart melt, his deep blue eyes looking into her soft brown ones, the moment felt like forever when it was just brief seconds.

Lorenzo’s hand on her back made her spine chill a bit. It was warm and comforting, yet unexpected.

Her interaction with Clarice was short and quite brief. Introduced as ‘a family friend’, she said a light ‘hello, pleasure to meet you’ without much more and headed to her room as Clarice settled in. Even though she barely did anything, she felt exhausted as she returned. Putting on the act of being all happy and accepting of Clarice had caused her to be weary so she wasn’t overjoyed when she heard yet again another knock on her door. 

This time, however, it was indeed Lucetta who was at the door. She came in, and Liza slumped down on her bed in a very unladylike manner. 

“Good afternoon to you, madonna.” Lucetta said with her usual calm voice.

Liza grunted in answer.

“Something wrong?”

“Feeling quite dead on my feet.”

A half smile crept onto Lucetta’s face, “Could this perhaps have something to do with Madonna Clarice’s arrival.”

“And what makes you say that?” she said as she sat up properly on her bed.

“Well not I am to make rumors or to start any, there _is_ hearsay going on that you do not approve of the union.”

Liza knew this wasn’t any new information for the tattlers of Florence. “Hm, what else did you hear.”

Lucetta hesitated for a minute but eventually gave in, “Apparently neither does Lucrezia Donati”

Liza was aware that Lorenzo had a liaison with her, he had even since before she left and it was a thought that kept her awake at night, but it was new information to her that he was still sleeping with her. It wasn’t quite surprising to her, frankly, that with all of Lorenzo’s poems for her, she didn’t think he’d let her go because of Clarice, or even her for that matter, if that were ever the case. 

“And I suppose you’ve heard of Giuliano’s entanglement with Vespucci’s wife.”

She had indeed. “Oh Lucetta, if you were to name every affair of the heart in Florence then I’m afraid you’d have to go on for far too long. Florence is a city of freedom, and in freedom there is sin.”


	3. Ephemeral

Today was the day Liza had been dreading most, Lorenzo’s wedding feast. She awoke with the strong urge to go back to sleep and let the day pass, but unfortunately that wouldn’t do. She had to make an appearance there whether she liked it or not. The mere thought of it wore her down, expected to be all smiles an exultant in an event she felt like anything but. 

For a moment she pondered whether to go to the local library, hoping she could possibly escape all the talk of Lorenzo and Clarice for a while. In an attempt to be discreet, she headed out the Medici gates, in the plainest clothes she could find to not attract unwanted attention as well as hood on her head, and to the place where she usually went for peace of mind. 

Perhaps it was a mistake on her end to think that she could escape the chatter of one of the most anticipated event held in Florence. Everywhere she went, every turn she took, she was braced with the gossip amongst the local people, who apparently didn’t have anything better to do.

‘What a shame he wasn’t to marry a Florentine woman.’ said one

‘Well, I bet he had a political motive, she’s a noble woman after all.’ added another

‘She is quite pretty, I must say.’

‘He made the right choice.’

‘No no, he’s a Medici for god’s sake!, he could’ve chosen better’

These people, who knew nothing of Lorenzo’s life, made assumptions as if they were part of it. Eliza tried to dodge the comments that seemed to be everywhere, but there was no place to hide from them, and especially not when she heard herself being addressed.

‘I wonder what that Viari girl has thinks about it.’

She stopped dead in her tracks. 

‘I reckon he’ll spend one night with his wife and the other with her.’ they laugh

Her urge to get as far away from the place as possible got stronger, yet she wanted to stay. A tiny part of her wanted to know what the people of Florence thought of her, what they assumed. It was no secret that she was adored by crowds, but that was before it was known that she had bedded Lorenzo de’ Medici. It was obviously a false rumor, but it did damage her reputation, enough so that her father stated her as ‘the shame in their family’

‘Well, It’d be nothing new.’

Their words wounded her more than she wanted them to. All these rumors, the gossip, was exactly what caused the rift between her and Lorenzo in the first place.

Amidst all the buzz, Liza tried to stay as anonymous as possible. Based on what the public was talking about her, being seen here whilst looking visibly exasperated was not ideal. She tried her best to hurry away from the crowds, and indeed she did, but didn’t in the slightest expect to see what was just a few steps ahead of her, or instead, who was a few steps ahead of her. It didn’t take her a second thought to be sure of who it was, Francesco Pazzi

Her initial thought was that he was following her, but considering the fact that he came forward from the opposite direction, she realized that he hadn’t. 

“Madonna Viari,” he said, nodding his head with his lips turning upwards into something she couldn’t differentiate between a smile or a smirk.”So the rumors are true, you’ve returned.”

Liza was unable to tell whether he was genuinely pleased that she was back, or if it was just part of his games. “Yes, yes indeed I have.”

“Well, then this calls for a celebration does it not?.” he said. “Florence’s darling returns.”

She hesitated, doubting whether she’d still be considered the city’s darling after what she had heard. Plus, who knew what they had cunningly planned up their sleeves?

“I’m sure my uncle would be more than happy to have you over for dinner tonight.”

“Probably not tonight, It’s Lorenzo’s wedding feast.” She said, trying not to show emotion.

“Ah, yes of course, then probably tomorrow?”

Knowing it would be impolite to decline, she accepted. Or perhaps it was just curiosity. “I’ll make sure to be there.”

And with that their brief interaction was over as if it had never even happened. Except for the fact that Liza was now expected at the Pazzi house tomorrow for dinner, which she was sure would be more than interesting. 

But that was a thought for the next day, for now she could enjoy the silent company of the smell of old books and wooden bookshelves, reading the same books she had once indulged in when her life was seemingly perfect, or atleast better. 

The feeling of worn out leather books in her hands with messy handwriting and overflowing thoughts reminded her of Lorenzo’s poetry, how he would write poems about her and let her take his notebook with her so she could always have a part of him.

She had started the day with a foreboding that somehow something would go wrong, but regardless of it being potentially ephemeral, she could perhaps have this time alone with peace of mind. The wedding feast is going to have its own challenges. 


	4. Paroxysm

_ The wedding feast is going to have its own challenges.  _ It hadn’t even begun yet but as soon as Liza had to leave the comforting company of the leather-bound books, she instantly felt the anxiety creeping in. 

Lucetta and the other maids had already prepped her to look her best yet walking down the stairs and into the garden where everyone was seemingly having a brilliant time was the last thing she wanted to do. If she was being completely truthful, going to the Pazzi house on their invitation seemed like a better alternative but according to Lucetta ‘she had to show a brave face.’

Alas, she didn’t have a choice and was forced to walk into the beautiful reception full of colors and people dancing and chatting away. She couldn’t spot Lorenzo right away, instead, her gaze caught that of Lucrezia Donati.  _ What was she doing here? _ , she thought.

Slowly, Liza walked closer to the lady until she felt her presence. 

“Madonna Viari.” she acknowledged. Her voice was calm and she looked seemingly calculated. Lorenzo and Lucrezia’s relationship wasn’t anything of any new information for anyone, but It did strike her as interesting that he invited her to his wedding feast. People would talk. 

“Madonna Donati.” she said with a forced smile. 

Lucrezia turned, facing Liza “I believe we have not had the chance to meet since you returned.” she put her cup down. “How was your time in Naples?”

“It was well, but It’s common knowledge that my heart remains in Florence.” Liza felt as if she’d said the same thing hundreds of times since she came back, but it was almost never enough. 

They continued their small talk for a while, but both of them knew that they were thinking the same thing. Lucrezia was taken aback as to why Lorenzo had invited Liza to the feast, and Liza was shocked as to why he had done the same for Lucrezia. 

_ At least I’m not his mistress, and It’s his wedding feast of all celebrations to invite her!  _ Liza had thought.

“Oh, poor soul,” Lucrezia said looking towards Clarice. “All alone in a city she barely knows, surrounded by people she’s never met. I can’t imagine how it feels to be married to a stranger for  _ politics _ ” There was almost sympathy in her tone, but Liza spotted the sarcasm. 

Of course Lucrezie knew how It felt to be married off to a stranger by her family, that was exactly what had happened to her. But the comments on how isolated she must feel, away from her home, were definitely directed towards her and her days spent away. 

“Yes, I believe she might.” I replied. “But who is to say that she does not find happiness in both places. She can most surely be welcomed in Florence with the same respect she did receive in Rome. Perhaps she might even like this place, find people who she spends time with, you never know.” The conversation suddenly wasn’t about Clarice anymore, it was about Liza, and she wasn’t going to let Lucrezia Donati put her down, not again. 

“She might, or she might just want to return back to Rome. There’s always a possibility that Florence is just too much for her. And she might want to go back, perhaps to place, perhaps to a person.” The words dripped off of Lucrezia’s mouth like venom, and Liza felt herself feeling a bit more than defensive now. Naples wasn’t too much for her, she didn’t return because she felt out of place. No, she returned for different reasons and who was Lucrezia to say that it was entirely for Lorenzo. 

Her mouth wanted desperately to spit those words out at her mirroring her tone, but she couldn't give Lucrezia that satisfaction. She couldn’t let Lucrezia, or anyone for that matter, know how much their words affected her. Instead of going off at her, Liza internally calmed herself down and said calmly, “Well, perhaps it could be either. I best get going, pleasure talking to you, Madonna.”

Her calm reaction was visibly not what Lucrezia had expected, so with a slight bow of her head, they parted ways. 

For a while, Liza aimlessly wandered the gardens. Her encounter with Lucrezia left a bitter taste in her mouth, hence she tried to drown it with some wine, not bothering to socialize with the people. It wasn’t any later than that when she realised that Giuliano was doing the same, leaning his back against a pillar with an apathetic look on his face. 

Knowing that she had nothing better to do, since Lorenzo was off greeting his guests and Bianca was somewhere beside Guglielmo, she made her way towards the blonde-headed Medici. Giulliano was no doubt sulking over Vespucci’s presence, and as Liza was doing the same for Lucrezia, why not have company?

She silently stood next to him, neither of them saying a word, yet both of them sharing a mutual thought. They were silent for a short period of time, peacefully quiet. 

“Have you talked to Lorenzo?” he said eventually in a nonchalant tone.

“Not yet.” you replied. “Have  _ you _ talked to Simonetta?”

“No, not yet.”

“Do you plan on staying here the entire afternoon?” Liza asked after a beat.

“Well what am I to do if, say, I do move?”

“Perhaps congratulate your brother, you haven’t done that yet, or even your sister for that matter.”

“Have you?”

“Of course I have!” She said quickly, but Giuliano gave her a look knowing she was aware he was referring to Lorenzo.

She let down her act and said a bit slowly now, “I mean, perhaps I would If I’d seen him.”

“Would you?” his brows furrowed.

She hesitated “Perhaps not.”

He sighed. “Don’t try to deny it, Liza. You know well that the two of us are in the same boat.”

Liza didn’t need to reply to indicate that she knew. “They’re married to other people,” he added. “So if you intend on being hung up about it all your life, then I suggest you drink up.” And with that he handed her another cup of the red wine. 

The rest of the reception passed in a blur, she met a few people, had some wine, introduced herself, had some wine. It wasn’t until later on when she felt a familiar presence behind her. 

It was Lorenzo.

He reached out to take the glass of wine in Liza’s hand that she hadn’t realised she had refilled. Their hands brushed for a moment and she felt her spine tingle. Lorenzo looked at her with a look of concern. “How much wine did you have?”

“Oh, not much.” she brushed it off, knowing plainly well that he’d see through it. 

But despite that, he took her hand and kissed it in a greeting. His soft lips on her knuckles affected her more than she thought it would and internally complained for it being so brief. 

“I apologize for my lateness.” he said, looking straight into her eyes. “But there’s something I wanted to show you, Liza.” And with that he took her hand, and led her away from everyone.


	5. Ethereal

**Liza's POV**

I tried to put my feelings into words that moment Lorenzo grabbed my hand and led me to the back gardens, the ones that were rarely tended to, the ones where anyone barely went. 

That was _our_ place. 

Back when I’d here crying over yet again another quarrel with my father, Lorenzo would take me here. It was our own special place, just ours.

It wasn’t too late in the afternoon, yet I could see Lorenzo’s eyes shining as if they were under the moonlight. And suddenly we were 16 again, running away from responsibility hand in hand. 

The moment was...ethereal. So delicate that I prayed it wasn’t my imagination, so nostalgic I wondered if I was back in time. 

His hand didn’t leave mine, and I had a feeling that it wasn’t going to. I held on to it tight, his hand, this feeling, this moment. I wasn’t going to let go, to give up hope, not like before.

What was it going to lead to? Would I ever feel the same way again?

I tried not to think too much into the future, I was in this moment now, with him, and nothing was going to take that away. 

The gardens hadn’t changed a bit since I was last in their company two summers ago. They’d surprisingly lasted the winter and were thriving in the summertime as of now. 

Thriving in the summertime, the same way I had imagined myself living a long, passionate life with Lorenzo by my side as I sat under the summer sun. But oh how everything changed on that gruesome cold winter day. 

No. 

No, I was not to think of that right now. Things had changed, for better or for worse.

_But this was still his wedding feast._

_Oh shut it._ I told that little voice in my head. The same voice that had me second guessing everything, the same voice that always told me I was wrong. And, admittedly, I felt a bit of relief at that, to finally be able to think positively. 

Lorenzo plucked a carnation from nearby. My favorites.

There were a variety of them planted there. Yellow, symbolizing disappointment, white symbolizing purity, pink symbolizing gratitude and shades of red symbolizing love. 

But the one in Lorenzo’s hand was pink. I desperately tried not to think of why he hadn’t just picked the red one, love and affection. 

Apparently he had read my mind “They match your gown” 

Oh yes. That they do. 

Pink carnations, expressing gratitude and fondness. Sentiments of blooming love. 

So is that what this was? Blooming love? If it was, well, I could work with that. Work with anything, really, as long as it was with Lorenzo. 

He slowly walked behind me, taking in the place, absorbing it. The distant chatter of the crowds was still slightly audible but that was the least of my concerns right now.

He moved closer to me and I prayed he hadn’t noticed the beat of my heart fastening ten times than what it was a few moments ago. His hands, so delicately touching my face, as if it were glass, his eyes looking straight into mine. And in that moment, his eyes told a story.

The story of a boy and a girl, so simple as that. 

First, at the tender age of five. Laughing and giggling, bouncing up and down, so desperately wanting to grow up. Running through meadows, playing with wooden toys, and not a care in the world. 

Then at sixteen. Starting their own personal rebellion, wanting to run away from life. Making vows to each other they thought would last forever, talking about their future like they had the slightest clue, and not a care in the world. 

And then now. Years later, realizing that being grown up wasn’t all that fun anymore, running away wasn’t as easy either. Eliminating all space between one another, holding each other for comfort, but with the burden of life on their shoulders. 

A story of struggle and defying the odds, but fueled by passion. 

This was our story, the story of Lorenzo and Elizabeth, and it was far from over.

* * *

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, something I haven’t done in quite some time. 

_“I love you.” Lorenzo had said. “ And I do not wish for you to live here in anxiety. Elizabeth, you have done things for me for which I’m in a debt I shall never be able to repay. I realize our circumstances aren’t conventional, they never have been. Give me time, please, I’ll work something out. I promise.”_

He promised. I’ll hold on to that, no matter how long it’ll take. 


	6. Imperilment

Liza knew the saying well, “keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.” And that was exactly what she kept replaying in her mind as she stood at the entrance of the Pazzi house. 

If she were to be truthful, well, she may or may not have slightly forgotten about the meeting she was supposed to have with the Pazzi’s. 

You could say her recent interactions with Lorenzo proved to occupy pretty much all her thoughts. But, nevertheless, she was here and ready to face whatever was to come her way. 

The guards had let her in and she felt a strange feeling of deja-vu as she had been in the same situation just over a week ago, but in the Medici Palazzo instead. She was accompanied into the dining room where the three Pazzi’s were already seated.

Intimidating as it was, the atmosphere in the room was not at all like what Liza had expected. She presumed it would be more threatening, more admonitory. Not at all did she feel like a lamb being prepared for slaughter, but more indeed as if she was a criminal to be interrogated.A criminal with little to no evidence to be proved guilty. 

She then realised that this meeting, whatever it was to bring, had nothing to do with the Medici. No, this wasn’t a political rivalry between the two families and nor was Liza that cat in the middle. This was personal. 

It was about Liza’s own family. A topic of conversation she’d tried to avoid as much as possible. 

“Madonna Viari,” Jacopo acknowledged, slightly nodding his head. Venom oozed from his tongue as he addressed her last name. 

If there are any two families that Jacopo Pazzi hates with a burning passion, those would be the Medici and the Viari’s, and their alliance — or per se past alliance — didn’t exactly help. 

But what differed between the hatred he had for them was that he had always despised the Medici’s, everything about them disgusted him, but there had once been a time where he respected the Viari’s, and looked up to them in fact. But that was time he claimed to be a young and foolish man. 

He was not to make the mistake of trusting a man once more, and honestly, Liza couldn’t blame him for being dubious about her father’s intentions. These last few years had her debating whether he was still the man she called her father when she was a child and looked at him like he was her whole world.

No, he was a completely different person now, and no better than the rest. 

It was a bitter feeling indeed, to grow up and realise that the people you idolized aren’t all that perfect. But this was no time for dwelling on her past for she was now in the enemy’s territory. 

As the dinner proceeded, she desperately wanted to be done with the small talk. Their talk about the recent trade business, foreign relations and even Guglielmo’s engagement were of no interest to her, at least not for now. 

And it wasn’t as if Jacopo actually approved of the union, she was sure that was Lorenzo’s doing. But nevertheless, she had to focus on the matters at hand. 

Eventually, Jacopo took a long sigh. Liza knew what he was going to say. .   
“It’s been two years,” he took a sip of his wine and she felt her heart sink. 

No, she thought to herself. Don’t let him manipulate you so easily. It’s a trap

She swallowed. “Yes,”

Two years since her brother died. 

Oh Alfonso, you were so young. All you wanted to do was help your sister. You didn’t deserve to die — not in cold blood — and at the hands of your father! 

“It was tragic indeed.” Jacopo pretended to show sympathy, but the only feeling of condolence came more or less from Francesco and Guglielmo’s expressions. “To die of tuberculosis of all things.”

Oh please! Jacopo Pazzi knew very well what had happened, he played a part in it that he’d never admit, but Liza knew better than to question. Men like him would take great measures to ensure a lie remains hidden. 

He put down his wine glass. “And how is your father these days.”

Liza wouldn’t know. “He’s well”

His expression changed to one more sympathetic, but she could easily see the grin beneath. “Oh my, then I believe some false information might be running loose in the streets.”

“Pardon.” Liza wasn’t sure she was hearing this right.

“I thought you knew.” 

“Knew what?” he voice was getting shaky.

“I believe he’s dying.”


	7. Paradox

_ “I believe he’s dying.” _

She couldn’t properly digest the sentence. 

It took Liza a moment to understand the sentence, perhaps several. 

Sure, she had grown disliking for her father, even hated him at times, but the fact that he was dying seemed too far off to be true. He’d always been in good health, and retired from many public outings, which could cause his enemies to have a chance to murder him, a long time ago. 

She had a second of doubt, what if he was just lying like the cunning deceitful person he was. But she couldn’t find a reason why he would? Jacopo Pazzi wouldn't do something just because. 

The bite of food in her mouth became hard to swallow and the concerned looks on Guglielmo and Francesco’s faces became blurry for her eyes welled up with tears. 

Why was she crying? She wasn’t quite sure yet. These past two years she had convinced herself of hating her father, and after what he did to her, she shouldn’t have been reacting that way. 

But he was still her father. He was still the person who sang Liza to sleep when she was a child, the same person who she’d come to running in the middle of the night after a nightmare and he’d show her the stars to calm her down. He was still a person, before he turned into the monster he is. 

A tear dropped down on Liza’s face, still in shock, despite her best efforts to not five Jacopo that satisfaction. 

She stood up from her seat, not sure why, and so had Guglielmo and he made his way towards her. 

She’d thank him, but her mind was too caught up at the moment. Guglielmo had got up to comfort Liza in a moment, Francesco was torn in between, and Jacopo sat on the other end of the table, with a satisfied smirk. 

“Well, “ she said with all the strength she could muster up. “I’m sorry, this has been a wonderful evening, but I suppose I must go.”

They’d been taught this as children. Even in the most unconventional and unexpected times, you had to stay calm. 

Though she wasn’t sure how she felt at the moment, all she could think of was to get out of there. 

How stupid of me to even go, she thought. I should’ve known better. I should’ve known better.

Guglielmo followed her out. Even with her uneven thinking at the moment, she knew that by every step he took alongside her, he was risking something tremendous against his uncle. But he continued to do so. 

Oh bless him, she said internally. But this was a battle she was to face on her own. She had to set out, face her father, and be sure to know if there was any truth to Jacopo’s statement or not. 

A part of her told her she was over-reacting, and that her father was perfectly fine, that this was just another one of those twisted Pazzi games. 

But the other part told her that perhaps something had happened. It was an unexplainable gut feeling that told her that her family was distressed, In some ways a familial bond beneath her skin that was disturbed.

She stormed out of the Pazzi Palazzo and Guglielmo hurried after her. 

She mumbled incoherent sentences to him, but he needn’t a proper explanation for what was going through her mind.

“Elizabeth, you must not jump to conclusions,” said a worried looking Guglielmo. “You know how my uncle can be.”

“But he wouldn’t just spur up lies out of the blue, now would he?” Liza had said. “There must be some truth to it.”

Her friend tried to counter but she interrupted. “I may not particularly like him, but he is still my father. I must find out regardless. And either way, a civil conversation between us is long overdue.”

Guglielmo swallowed, he knew she’d made up her mind. “Well if you must, please do not go alone. Take Lorenzo.” he held her hand and for a moment and Liza had an older brother again. “And I shall pray you a safe journey”

She looked him in the eye. “Thank you.”

She said it with such earnesty that no other statement was to be said. They hugged goodbye as he walked back to what would await him in his home, and Liza to a journey for answers.


	8. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! first off, thank you so much for everyone who's been reading so far. I'm well aware that this probably isn't anywhere near a well-written or well thought out story you've read. Well i guess that's mainly because I came into writing this story just out of boredom. I hadn't planned much out and mostly just wrote down everything on instinct. Recently I've found myself procrastinating writing very much and this fic has gone from my creative outlet, however rocky it may be, to something I've grown to despise. Re-reading my previous chapters makes me feel so utterly horrible as I hate the way I've written it, and I'm terribly sorry for that. But that being said, I do not want to leave this work as abandoned. So after a short break, I've come to the conclusion that I will continue to write this, however just for the sake of writing. If you're looking for a well thought out and good story to read then this is probably not it. I'm continuing to write this but I do not guarantee great writing. This is me warning you that from now forth, I will not be putting my entire mind-set to this and it will be mediocre at best. Thank you for your time

The sun had only just appeared from the horizon when Liza’s essential belongings were hoisted onto the carriage. She hugged Bianca and Giuliano goodbye as Lorenzo stood waiting. Clarice was there as well wishing Lorenzo a safe journey, but this was no time for insecurity nor at all jealousy, Liza thought.

It’s all or nothing right? She thought. By the time she returns here, she would either be satisfied with herself and what she has come to know, or be a miserable wreck. Both her and Lorenzo were aware that the line was thin in between. 

She sighed as she made her way towards the carriage. “You ready?” Lorenzo asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” but neither of them were too convinced about it. 

He helped her onto her carriage where Lucetta awaited her, and he himself went onto his own separate one. Liza had brought Lucetta along as well, she didn’t see a reason why not to. And she would be better company as well considering it would take the whole day if not more for them to reach.

Their journey had passed by mostly in silence. Liza’s mind had been too preoccupied to even attempt a conversation. Even with hours of planning, she still had no idea what to say.

“You never know what to expect.” Lorenzo had said. Yes, he was right but unfortunately for Elizabeth, as the hours went on, her mind faced her with thoughts getting deeper and darker by the second. It was human nature to suspect the worst, and despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help it.

_ Victim to ageing health? _ Unlikely, but not impossible. He had the best physicians to his aid, and was quite athletic as one his age can be as far as I remembered.

_ Poisoned by an enemy? _ Very Unlikely but not impossible. He rarely left the comforts of his house.

At times, though, Lucetta would go on, not realising that Liza wasn’t listening about who-knows-what kind of street gossip.

“Word is that Ravenna’s to form an alliance with the Pazzi’s until Lorenzo is away. But we all know it’s because she’s been unfaithful to her husband with Francesco Pazzi.”

At least, it filled the silence in the air. 

Liza’s mind however, still tugged on those words.  _ “I believe he’s dying.”  _ Every possible situation had crossed her mind no matter how bizarre or unlikely. They did, however, let time pass by and before she knew it, the carriage had halted. She was back.

She got off the carriage and greeted the city which had been her worst enemy for years. The cold night breeze hit her arms and she huddled them close.

They say that as humans, we naturally look up. Her head tilted to the view of the clear night sky and she took a deep breath in. The stars offered almost as much comfort as did Lorenzo with his hand on her shoulder and smile that felt like home anywhere, and despite the circumstances, she felt celestial.


	9. IMPORTANT

Hello everyone, 

It's with regret that I tell you that I've decided to discontinue this story. It started out as just this small quarantine project but recently I feel like it's become an enemy of mine and I haven't been writing as great as I could. I will, however, continue writing my Exile story which is another Medici fanfiction so feel free to check that out. Again, I apologize but I just am not feeling it with this anymore. I hope you understand, 

Aliza.


End file.
